Love me when I'm gone
by Diabolikangel
Summary: OS SongFic Deathfic Yaoi. Je ne sais comment résumé celà. C'est triste, c'est de la folie, c'est de l'amour. C'est le mal qui s'imisce en nous, sournoisement...Mais lisez vous comprendrez... désolée pour ce "titre" - -'


**Auteur** : Moi x'D. (Ex Shye Yun pour ceux qui me connaissent sous ce nom.)

**Pairing** : Duo x Heero. (Même si leur histoire d'amour n'est pas le thème principal)

**Diclamair**: L'idée est de moi, s'il y a des fortes similitudes avec une autre fiction, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Par contre, ni Heero, ni Duo ne sont à moi. Et tant mieux pour eux. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus (décidemment presque rien n'est à moi --'), C'est : When I'm Gone de 3doors down. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas chez moi. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ? Il y a du blanc, uniquement du blanc, trop de blanc. Je n'aime pas, je veux partir, ici je suis mal. Je veux ouvrir la porte, elle est fermée. Bande d'enfoiré, ils m'ont enfermé. Pourquoi ? Je me sens comme un animal en cage, et cette voix, cette horrible voix dans ma tête. Cette voix qui me dit de me rendre, de tuer, de dévoiler ma vraie nature trop longtemps cachée. Je ne comprends pas, tout est si noir dans ma tête. Et cette voix, cette voix grave et d'outre tombe, cette voix qui me répète toujours le même mot, comme dans une litanie macabre.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

Maybe I'm just blind...

Je hurle, je ne veux pas. Stop ! Cesse ! Arrête çaaaaa !! Laisse moi en paix, que me veux tu ?.. Il fais si noir en moi, cette blancheur m'oppresse. Pourquoi dois-je souffrir autant ? Ma tête me fais mal, tout devient noir, la blancheur disparaît mais je ne me sens pas mieux. La voix se fait plus présente, ces mots plus durs, des mots que je ne veux pas entendre.

Tes amis vont mourir.

C'est ta faute.

Tu es le Shinigami.

Non, jamais je ne le permettrais. Autour de moi les ténèbres m'engloutissent. Je refuse, je me bats, où est la lumière ? Je ne la trouve pas ! Pitié ne m'abandonnez pas, ne me laissez pas là ! Tout ce noir me fais peur, ma conscience disparaît. Shinigami s'empare de moi, il va utiliser mon corps comme instrument de mort. Je dois me battre ... Me battre encore et toujours, je dois l'éradiquer à jamais... Pour qu'enfin ce combat entre lui et moi prenne fin.

La porte s'ouvre. Je suis déjà loin de ce monde, à mi chemin entre vie et mort, je ne sais pas par où aller. J'entends vaguement un cri, cette voix là est belle, elle hurle un prénom, je crois que c'est le mien... Le noir s'estompe, le blanc revient. Je me noies dans un océan bleu cobalt.. C'est beau... J'aime l'eau... Je voudrais me noyer, mourir, ne plus jamais me relever...J'ai peur de ce monde, de ce que je vais devenir...

L'homme me relève, je le connais. J'en suis sûr. Mon coeur bats plus vite, je me sens bizarre. Il me regarde sans peur, il ne me fuit pas, il ne me regarde pas comme un animal... Je suis un humain. Son nom me revient: Heero. Ma lumière, ma moitié...Il me prend dans ses bras, je veux qu'il me serre, encore et encore, jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Avec lui plus de Shinigami, juste Duo...

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone _

Je devrais mourir. Mais je ne peux pas, cette force qui m'empêche d'agir à ma guise. Je ne comprends toujours pas mais je l'affronterais. Parce que j'aime Heero. Parce que je veux rester moi. Même si je ne la vois pas, je trouverais la lumière. Même si j'ai peur, Heero me rassurera. Même si je tombe dans la pure folie, Heero me remettra sur le droit chemin. Mon coeur, mon âme, ma vie sont entre ses mains... Je voudrais tellement ne pas avoir cette bête en moi, ce Shinigami qui me fais perdre mes moyens, qui me sépare de ceux que j'aime...

Je l'entends qui ricane dans son coin, ce rire qui en ferait fuir plus d'un. Il murmure, il grommelle, il se plaint ! Me pourrir la vie ne lui suffit pas ? Ma tête me fait mal, je crois que je tombe à genoux. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ça recommence, je me sens perdu. Mes repères disparaissent un à un. A nouveau les ténèbres reviennent, m'entraînant avec elles dans des abysses bien sombres... Shinigami, cet autre, celui qui est dans ma tête est là. Il me regarde, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, on pourrait croire qu'il me ressemble, mais son corps tout entier n'est qu'illusion, il n'est qu'un monstre alors que mon corps à moi est réel et je le conserverai ! Il croit avoir gagné ? Il peut rêver !

**-Tue le...**

**-Jamais !**

**-Fais-le...**

Sa voix se fait grave, peut-être suis-je suicidaire de lui résister ? Possible. Voilà sûrement ma plus grande folie, après avoir charmé Heero, je résiste à Shinigami.

**-Jamais !**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Je ne suis pas si faible que tu ne le crois !**

**-Souffre !**

**-La douleur ne me fait rien...**

**-Crève !**

**-La mort ne me fait pas peur...**

**-Tu as tord. Sache que Shinigami et sa faux ne t'épargnerons pas, tu mourras !**

**-Tu es bien sûr de toi.**

**-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?**

Je viens sûrement de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais qu'importe. Ma vie, dans cette guerre qu'est l'existence, menace de s'éteindre à chaque instant. La bataille finale peut débuter. Lui contre Moi. Moi contre Lui. Cette partie cachée, tapie au fond de l'ombre tant d'année. Jamais je ne pourrais l'accepter tout comme lui ne s'entendra jamais avec moi. C'est à celui qui aura la plus forte volonté...

_Love me when I'm gone..._

When your education x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

Je rouvre les yeux. Heero est à côté de moi. Il me tient la main. Je me sens bien. Aurais-je gagné? Je ne sais pas, je n'ose même pas espérer. Serais-je parvenu à me débarrasser du démon qui hantait mon esprit et paralysait ma vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, on entre en force dans ma chambre. Des hommes en blanc, ils disent à Heero de partir. Il refuse, ou alors est-ce moi qui l'en empêche ? Je ne veux pas être seul avec eux, ils me veulent du mal, je le sais, derrière leurs habits blancs...Ils prennent un malin plaisir à me torturer...M'humilier devant Heero.

Il avancent avec des seringues à la main. Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? Peut-être veulent-ils me tuer, mon existence est une abomination pour eux, ils servent Shinigami... J'ai peur, ils veulent me piquer, j'aime pas ! Heero sauve moi, ils sont méchants, ne les laisse pas me toucher... Je sens la substance s'insinuer dans mes veines, soit disant pour mon bien. Bande de fous...Je ne suis pas dupe, comme j'ai vaincu vôtre maître, je vous vaincrai...

Je me débats, je hurle, j'arrache tout ce qui est à portée de mes mains. J'entends des cris, leurs cris. Souffrez, vous ne m'aurez pas ainsi. Vous avez beau vous cacher derrière ces blouses, je sais qui vous êtes. Hurlez, hurlez, que je puisse me délectez de vos cris de souffrances, de vos ultimes supplications.

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA.**

Noir.

Mal. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Je veux lever, je tombe. Mon visage vient de rencontrer le sol. Je me relève. Je cherche Heero des yeux, il n'est pas là. Une couleur me saute aux yeux. Rouge. Rouge comme l'amour, comme les lèvres d'un homme qu'on vient d'embrasser. Comme le sang. Du rouge, partout, sur le lit, sur le sol, sur mes... Mains ? Je hurle, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire...Je vois des corps, plein, partout. Ils sont morts, pas besoin de vérifié. Trop de sang à coulé pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Qui a fait ça ? Moi sûrement ! Pourtant je ne m'en rappelle pas... Cette partie de moi dont je pensais être débarasser, serait-elle encore là ? Profitant de chacuns de mes moments de faiblesses pour me soumettre à elle ? Je ne sais pas... Mais je n'aime pas cela... J'aurais aimé être un autre, pour être digne d'Heero...Je ne sais même pas où il est, peut-être que je l'ai tuer aussi... J'aurais juste voulu, avant la fin, avant que tout ne s'arrête, le sentir une dernière fois en moi...

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone _

Je l'ai tué, je le sais. Je vois encore son visage qui me souriait, comme si je n'étais pas responsable. Puis ses yeux qui se ferment lentement, un peu comme une invitation muette, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je crois qu'il le savait, que je n'allais pas continuer cette vie. Enchaîné à Shinigami, aux entraves que les humains s'imposent d'eux même, à ses liens qui m'attachent à ce lit blanc. Et même si tout cela n'existait pas, je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans lui... Chacun à le droit à sa part de souffrance dans ce monde pourri, je juge en avoir eu assez, qui n'est pas d'accord se tait.

Me défaire de ces liens n'est pas difficile. Trouver un objet tranchant l'est plus. Ils m'ont tout enlevé après avoir vu le carnage dont je suis seul responsable. Tout avait commencé à la fin de la guerre, Shinigami avait commencé à se manifester et on m'avait interné. Shizophrénie qu'ils ont dit. Peut m'en importait, je savais que ce jour arriverai...

_Maybe I'm just blind... _

Je n'ai pas trouvé la lumière... Mais peut-être n'y en avait-il pas... Lentement, avec un objet que je n'ai pas la force d'identifier, je me coupe les veines... Ca fait moins mal que ce que je pensais... Finalement peut-être que ma plus grande folie à été de vouloir vivre jusqu'ici, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un peu de courage pour mettre fin à ma vie...

Love me when I'm gone...

Je meurs et c'est tant mieux, je n'irais peut-être pas au Paradis. Mais de toute façon, l'enfer ne peut décemment pas être pire qu'ici...Je retrouverai Heero, peut-être que le bonheur existe là haut, ou peut-être pas...

_Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone_

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Le tout premier texte que j'écris sur GW. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que celà vous a plut quand même.

Review?


End file.
